My Queen
by AnimeLover1127
Summary: So , this is just the Lucy gets kicked out of Team Natsu and Lissana is bitchy . But this time , Lucy does not leave FT . But what exactly made Lissana bitchy ? And Natsu not defending his nakama and Erza so damn bitchy too ? Read on to find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own FT , I only own one added character , okay ?

A single tear trickled down her left cheek . "No ..." She whispered . "No !" her chest heaved with sobs . The tears came tumbling down her cheeks uncontrollably . "It's just a dream ... Just a dream ." she tried to convince herself . But nothing happened . She didn't wake up all of a sudden and realise it was just a nightmare . No . It was true .  
>Pain grasped her heart , squeezing it so hard . Her heart ached painfully . He was gone forever . The past him had disappeared . Like dust in the air . She couldn't be thinking about him anymore . No more . She was about to start anew .<br>"Natsu ." her voice quivered a little , but she bit her lip and continued her sentence . "I ... I've made my decision . I'm leaving Team Natsu ." she said , her long bangs casting a shadow over her bloodshot , swollen eyes . "Happy reunion ." she muttered and left . "Thanks ! We'll be doing much better without you , you're so weak ." Natsu shouted . Her tears threatened to fall . "Yeah ... The last thing I'd ever wanted to hear before leaving ." she whispered to herself . "I'm weak ." she allowed the tears to fall , creating a salty pool on the wooden floor . She buried her face in her hands in the feeble hope to escape from this living nightmare .

[ Flashback ]  
>"Lucy , we've got something to tell you ." Erza said with no emotion on her face . "Oh , sure ." she got up from the wooden seat and followed Team Natsu into the library . "So , what was it you guys needed to tell me ?" she asked . "Can you leave the team ? Or better , the guild ?" Natsu asked . "Why ?" she asked . "Well , number one , you are so weak ! Always relying on your spirits , coward ! Number two , you were always a replacement for Lisanna . Now that she's back , you should be history . You're of no use now ." Erza listed off her fingers . "This is a joke , right ?" she asked , her eyes searching theirs . Then she noticed Lisanna smirking smugly , obviously satisfied as she sat crosslegged beside Natsu . "Natsu dear , that little wretch is glaring at me ! Waaah !" Lisanna fake cried . "Lucy ! What the f***are you doing ? It's not her fault !" Natsu shouted , his fist connecting with her cheek . "Is that how you treat a guildmate ?" Lucy asked , her composure seemingly calm , but she was about to break . "You aren't worthy of Fairy Tail nor Team Natsu . You aren't considered a guildmate ." Erza said , her eye color flickering from orange to brown constantly . "Team Natsu needs the best ." Lisanna added , sneering while casting a catty look towards her . Her tears fell . "Ah ! Look , the weakling's crying !" Natsu shouted , laughing . She ran off , the salty pool of tears remaining on the hard stone ground .<br>[ Flashback End ]  
>_<p>

And this is it ! Review if you feel like doing so ! Thanks to all silent readers , anyway ! Let's hope I'll write faster !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own FT

So , here's the next chapter . Not very promising , though ... I'm telling you the utter truth

She plodded towards the Master's office . "Hello , Lucy ." the old man said when she entered the office . "Hello ... Master ." She sighed . "I see . You want to leave the guild . Natsu has called you weak ?" Lucy nodded . "Lucy , do you know who you are ?" Makarov suddenly asked . "Me? Sure . I'm the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia , Lucy ." she said incredulously . Makarov got up . "You missed something . Which is that your mother and father were once the king and queen of the Dragon Realm and All Magics and you are the heir . Now that both have sadly passed away , you are now the queen ." he said . "And now , the keys are yours ." he got a ring of keys out of nowhere . He pressed them into her open palm . "Take care of them . Seal lifted ." he said . She felt immense magical power bubbling inside of her . "That was ... out of the world !" she gasped . "Let's see . Do you now know all the dragon slaying techniques ? All elements ?" Makarov asked . "Y ... Yeah ! Wow ..." she said in astonishment . "You are now strong enough that you can take down Zeref and Acnologia ." Makarov added . "You now also know requip and all the magics in the world , excluding Zeref's magic ." He continued . "I'm not weak ..." she whispered . "You are not weak . If you feel like testing your strength , you can go fight those brats downstairs . And you are officially S class !" Makarov grinned and said . "After fighting , come back . I've got something else to show you ." Lucy grinned . "Sure ! Requip ! Whip power up outfit : The Whip Summoner !" she cried and she requipped into a cropped , hot pink tank top and black shorts . In her left hand she held a black riding crop . Her hair was tied up with a black ribbon into a high ponytail and she was wearing tall black leather boots. "Go , my child . Give them the beating of their lives !"

"I challenge you to a duel ! Not exactly duel , becuse this isn't gonna be one on one . Team Natsu VS me !" she said , her head held high . "You wouldn't even win against Lisanna ." Natsu sneered . "If the whole team went against you , you wouldn't even last a second !" he said . Lucy was getting pissed off . "Are you afraid of me ?" she asked scornfully . "No way ! Team Natsu , let's go against Lucy !" he shouted . "Great idea !" she shouted , smirking .

"Fire dragon's roar !" Natsu attacked ."Requip ! Black whip , darkness ! Purple whip , poison ! Double whip slash !" she chanted . In her hands were now two whips . Suddenly , Natsu fell down , clutching his arm in pain. "One down ." she said . "What happened ?" the guild members murmured . She was too fast .

"Who's up next ? The Titania ! Alright ! Let's hope you will last longer . "Requip : Heaven's wheel armour ! Dance , my swords !" Erza shouted . "Water cyclone's destruction !" she shouted , spreading her arms , forming two blue magic circles . A water cyclone appeared in front of her , engulfing the oncoming swords and breaking them into pieces . "Air wall : rebound !" she shouted . The sword pieces hit the air wall and rebounded back to Erza , piercing her on her left arm and her right thigh . "Not fatal . Next ."

Lisanna came bounding forward in her tigress form . "This one I'm gonna torture well !" Lucy screamed sadistically . "Requip ! White whip , icy plunge ! Red whip , heat torture !" she bound Lisanna with the red whip first . She tightened the squeeze . "AAAHHH !" Lisanna screamed in pain . "Heat temperature increase ! 150 degrees !" the whip became hotter . Lisanna screamed . Then Lucy let go of the red whip and used the white whip instead . The contrast between both temperatures made Lisanna howl in agony . "Temperature decrease ! -10 degrees !" Lucy shouted . Then she used her riding crop to lash Lisanna's bare torso and thigh . Lisanna howled again . Your howls of agony sound wonderful , but I guess that's enough ." she said , dropping Lisanna . "Not fatal either ." she said as Lisanna fainted .

Gray went up . "Ice make : hammer !" Lucy grinned . "I finally get to try this out . Celestial dragon's roar !" a flurry of golden stars flew towards Gray knocking him out . "That might be fatal , I don't know . But all done . Well , I'm off to see Master !" she said , prancing up the stairs to find Makarov .

"Hello , child . Come over here ." Makarov said . Lucy skipped over . "So , what do you have for me ?" Lucy asked , grinning . "These keys ." Makarov said ."Keys again ?" Lucy asked . "These are the keys for the Heartfilia Estate and mansion , child ." Makarov said . "The ones I gave you just now were dragon keys . The dragon's element and name is carved on the key's jewel ." he said . "Oh , really ? I want to call out one now !" she said excitedly . "Not in my office !" the master shouted , waving his hands frantically . "Okie ." she muttered and ran outside .

"Who should I call ?" she mused . "What roar was it just now ? Yes , celestial . Then I shall call the celestial dragon out ." she found the key and raised it up . "Open , gate of the celestial dragon , Cosmo !" she shouted . The key shimmered and flew up in the air before disappearing and becoming a dragon . "Whoa !" she gasped . The majestic creature in front of her had beautiful golden scales that shimmered in the sunlight . It's long claws were the length of her legs ! It's eyes changed colour , from gold to silver to pink ... And on it's neck were silver feathers ! Beautiful downy feathers . There was a small red jewel on the top of it's head , presuambly a ruby .

"Yes , hime ?" it asked . "T-Turn into your human form ." Lucy gasped . "Of course ." the dragon shimmered and in it's place was a beautiful woman . She had the same beautiful , multicoloured eyes and had rosebud lips . Her hair was the same colour as the feathers and reached her waist . She donned a sleeveless , backless , layered , long golden dress , exactly like the dragon scales . Again , there was a small red jewel on her head . "Do you know Metalicana and Grandine ?" Lucy asked . "Yes ." "How are they ?" "Doing very well ."

"Okay , so ... Open , gate of the sky and healer dragon , Grandine !" Lucy shouted . Again the key shimmered and in it's place was a dragon . Amazingly , Grandine had no scales , instead , she had light blue feathers . There was a small diamond atop her head and her eyes were blue . "Human form ?" Lucy asked . Grandine smiled and shimmered . In her place was also a beautiful woman . She had light blue hair , a long feathery dress with long , wide sleeves and the exact light blue eyes . Again , there was a diamond atop her head too .

"You both look stunning ! And wait , why am I not tired ?" she asked . "Well , you have limitless magical power ." Grandine replied . "Alright , follow me to the guild ." Lucy beckoned and she opened the doors of the guild . "Hey , Cosmo , go back to the dragon realm and tell Igneel and Metalicana to be prepared in their human form ." she whispered . "Sure ." Cosmo disappeared and went back to the dragon realm .

"Open ... Gate of the fire dragon , Igneel . Gate of the iron dragon , Metalicana ." she whispered . The keys shimmered and in their place was ...  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why do you look so freakishly like Gajeel ?!" Lucy shrieked . Metalicana was the exact replica of Gajeel . "And the only difference between you and Natsu is that you have red hair and a different oufit !" she shouted , pointing at Igneel . They both grinned at the same time . "Well , why don't you all go find your children ?" Lucy asked . "Natsu's probably fighting , Gajeel's probably picking his nose or eating iron and Wendy's probably with Erza ." she adviced .

Natsu P.O.V

Yawn ... stupid ice prick . He's stripped again . Wait ... Why does that man who's coming over here smell like Igneel ? Weird ... I've gotta check him out .  
>Normal P.O.V<br>"Yo ! Who are you ? Why do you smell like Igneel ?" Natsu shouted . "Because I am Igneel . What an unfilial son , not even knowing how his father looks like ." the man said , laughing . "I-Igneel ?" Natsu was so happy he burst into tears . "Lucy called me out ." Igneel added . "W-what ? How can she ? She's like , so ... She was so weak !" he shouted , obviously shocked . Igneel was apalled and slapped him . Hard . "She is the dragon queen and the queen of magic ! How dare you insult her ?" he seethed . "This son of mine is so useless !" And Igneel left with one last sentence . " You are not my son , Natsu Dragneel ." before disappearing .

Wendy and Gajeel P.O.V  
>Hmm ? Smells like GrandineMetalicana ! Is it really her/him ? Yay/Gihee ! Grandine/Metalicana smellalike is coming over . It is her/him ! Finally I get to see her/him ...  
>Normal P.O.V<br>"Grandine !" Wendy squealed , hugging the woman . The woman patted her head . "You've grown so much , darling ." The woman whispered , crying in happiness . Their happy reunion was broken by a ...  
>"Yo , pops !" a table went flying towards the mother and daughter , knocking them out instantly . "Two Gajeels !" Happy shrieked . "My eardrums will burst !" Then the father and son went ...<br>"Gihee ."  
>With Lucy , after the reunion ...<br>Normal P.O.V  
>The dragons shimmered and disappeared . The keys dropped into her hands safely . Her lips formed a small smile when ...<p>

This chapter is kinda crappy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own FT

"Hey , Luce , thanks anyway ." Natsu said , rubbing his sore cheek . "No need to thank me . Because every single thing that you say does not come from your heart . You have harmed me for too long ." Lucy said , walking away .

"Hey , Erza ." Lucy called out . "Y-Yes ?" Erza asked. "I want two adjoining rooms in Fairy Hills ." "Sure ." Erza said and scooted off to get two adjoining rooms .

Lucy walked out of the guild building and chanted "Portal to Heartfilia Estate ." She waved her right arm and a greenish black portal appeared . She stepped into the portal and the portal disappeared .  
>"It's been so long ..." she pushed the key into the hole and turned . "Momma ." she whispered . The mansion was dark , all the furniture had been removed since the time her father had gone bankrupt . "I guess I've gotta go on SS class missions to earn money to restore this place . "Meanwhile , I'll stay in Fairy Hills ." she thought . Suddenly , a furry little thing jumped onto her shoulder . She picked up the little exceed . "Aw , you are so damn cuteee !" she squealed . The exceed had grey fur , apart from it's white paws and pink nose . "You shll be named ... Socks !" Lucy said , touching it's nose . "Socks ? I like that !" The exceed cheered . "Well , why don't we go on a mission together , eh ?" Lucy asked cheerfully , making a portal and stepping through it with the exceed .<p>

In the FT guild ...

"Aw , what's her name ?" Mira squealed . "She's Socks !" Lucy replied , grabbing a random S class poster about catching some bandits who could take away mages magical powers blah blah blah . All Lucy cared about was the princely sum . "Anyway , Socks , do you want to join Fairy Tail ?" Lucy asked . "Sure !" Socks cheered , accidentally releasing a blast of air . 'Oh ? You have offensive magic ?" Lucy asked . "Yeah ! The one and only exceed who has offensive and defensive magic . I specialise in air and water magic !" After that , she got her FT stamp in light blue on her back and they left to do the mission .

With the mission ...

"Seriously , Socks ? Just one blast and they were all OUT ." Lucy rolled her eyes and said . "We're not that stupid . We are the magic absorbing team !" a voice from above her cackled . "If I nullify yours first , you can't do a thing ." Lucy thought , releasing a huge wave of magic nullifying power towards the person . "ARGH !" the person screeched . Lucy tilted her head . "Well then ..." she thought for a moment . "Socks , which magic should I use ?" She asked . "Never turn your eyes away from the enemy !" a person shrieked , trying to absorb her power . "Shut up ." Lucy sent a blast of violet magical power towards the person while giving him a disastified look . "Alright , I'm done playing around ... Water celestial dragon's terrifying surround wave ! Level ... 0.001 ." she shouted . When the wave dispersed , all of the bandits were out and over . "Let's get the reward ."

After receiving the princely sum of 800 000 000 jewels , they headed to buy some house stuff for the Fairy Hills room and the mansion .

"Socks , would you like to sleep in the same bed with me or another bed ?" Lucy asked the flying cat beside her . "Nah , I'd rather sleep on my own ." Socks replied , munching on a waffle . "Okay ." Lucy went to buy a tiny cot for her . "This okay ?" she asked , pointing at a cute white princess style cot with a pink mosquito net . "Sure !" Socks said . Lucy pressed some fifty jewel notes into the exceed's hand . "Go get pillows and pillow covers ." she said . Socks nodded happily and went off to get them .

She soon came back with eight pillows and four blue and four pink covers . "Great !" soon after , they finished their shopping and hurried off to prepare everything .

In the dorm ...

"Levy-chan !" Lucy shouted in the hallway in a fluffy white bathrobe . "Yes , Lu-chan ?" Levy asked sweetly . "Wanna have a sleepover in my dorm ? It's big enough ." Lucy asked . "I've already asked Lisanna over ." she smirked smugly . "And Erza and the rest ." "Sure ! Wait , I'll go bathe ..." Levy replied . "Nah , I've got a jaccuzzi in my dorm . We can soak . Besides , the jaccuzzi and bathtub can probably fill everyone in Fairy Tail ." she laughed . "So ?" Levy nodded , grabbing her T shirt and shorts and running after Lucy . "Wait up !"

"Now this is what I call relaxing ." Evergreen sighed . Socks smiled in her own tiny tub . "Yeah !" she cheered . "You're so much cuter and less annoying than Happy !" Erza laughed , picking up the exceed . "This isn't that good , right ?" Lisanna scowled , unhappy at the praise and attention everyone was giving Lucy . But everybody ignored her . Lucy soaked in the jaccuzzi , adding more shampoo to her hair . She used both hands to help with Socks's back . Then she rinsed off the shampoo and stepped out of the bath while wrapping a towel around herself and drying off . "I'll go turn on the flat screen TV ." she said and went into her ' entertainment room ' . She closed her bedrrom door and changed into a fuchsia tee and black pantie shorts . Socks changed into a pink nightgown and matching nightcap . Lucy grabbed the exceed and sat on the beanbag chair , watching the sappy , cheesy romantic movie contentedly while munching on some chips and sipping hot chocolate , a humongous packet of tissues beside her . The microwave dinged and she put on oven gloves before putting the popcorn into a huge paper bag . Then all the girls came in . "Mmmm ... You made popcorn ? I could come here every Friday !" Levy joked . "There's cake in the mini fridge , Erza ." Lucy added . Erza opened the fridge immediately and started to chomp on a strawberry cheesecake . "I must agree , this is nice . I could come here every evening ." Erza swallowed and said . "You could ." Lucy smiled and said . "Oh , that's great !" Everyone apart from Lisanna who was sulking in a corner cheered .

"Who wants roasted marshmallows ?" Lucy asked after the movie ended . "How do you roast marshmallows in the house ?" Juvia asked . Lucy created a small flame with her finger and raised the marshmallow above her finger . A few seconds later , the marshmallow was roasted perfectly . Lucy offered it to Socks and brought out some ice creams and some sake . They had the best night of their lives , playing truth or dare , scrabble and more before bunking out in Lucy's room .

Everyone stretched in the morning , grinning about the night before . "Hiya !" Lucy's door was suddenly pushed open and Mavis was standing there . "First Master ..." Lucy yawned sleepily . "What do you want ?" she asked . "Lucy , you'd better come ." the first master said solemnly .  
>The first master pulled Lucy to a secluded area . "Lucy , did you notice what color Lisanna's eyes are ? Are they cloudy ?" Mavis asked . "Yes ... They are a misty purple , I didn't take much notice at first , but yeah ." she said . "Oh no . She's under control of a being . It's a love spell , and he or she is making her love Natsu and hate you !" Mavis said , pacing around . "But ... who would do so ?" Lucy asked . "That is up to you to find out ." Mavis said and disappeared.<p>

"Please help her , Lucy . She's in danger ."

When everyone had left , Lucy sat on her bed , deep in thought . Socks puffed out her cheeks in a cute pout . "Lucy-san , don't you need to take a bath ?" she asked . "Oh , um , yeah ." Lucy got up and scratched her head sheepishly . She went to bath while thinking about who would be controlling Lisanna under a love spell .

"It could be Natsu , since he likes her . Or it could be an outsider who desperately wants to harm me . I'd better put up runes after this bath ." she mused . "Natsu is so dense , he probably wouldn't think of this stuff . But maybe Natsu's under control too ! Or ... Natsu is just using his 'denseness' as a cover ?" she thought . But it soon came down to one thing . She had to ask for help from the girls .

So , this is as bad . Cause I haven't started on the action . Forgive me !

AnimeLover1127


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own FT

This chapter ... well , read on and you'll see

She changed into a plain white tee and skintight black jeans before putting on a hot pink jacket . She pulled on pink high tops and swiped on some blusher , lipstick and mascara quickly along with some eyeliner . Her hair was pulled into a signature side pony tail . Socks had changed into a light purple dress that had some frills and a sash . Then Lucy took out a matching purple ribbon and tied it around Socks's tail .

"Requip : Rune sword ." she chanted . A sword appeared in her hands . "Lisanna cannot enter this room . Unless in dire circustances . Lisanna's magic will be nullifyed if in this room . All people under a spell will have the effects of fainting three seconds after entering the room . Additionally , people who are under a spell will be trapped in runes and the spell that the person is under will be shown ." she drew a line and smiled . "Come on , Socks . Let's go to the guild ." they went to the guild happily .

"Ohayo , minna !" she shouted , kicking open the doors . Mira smiled . "Ohayo !" she said sweetly while drying a mug . She grinned and walked upstairs to the mission board . "Hey , Laxus ." she said to the arrogant , grumpy man beside her . "Are you S class ?" he asked , cracking one of his eyes open . "Officially ? No . But the master told me I could go on any mission I want . Doesn't matter , I'm officially stronger than the council and the wizard saints , after all ." she shrugged and said , plucking another paper off the board . "Three ?Are you serious ?" Laxus asked . "Why not ? One alone gives me too much time to play the whole day . Cause they're just too easy . Like , seriously ? I mean , the one I picked yesterday SO did not seem like S class . I finished it in two minutes ." she boasted . "Humph . I don't think you can hold it against me ." Laxus boasted . Then a verbal fight with their colorful choice of words started .  
>"Stop quarreling !" Erza stomped up the stairs and shouted .<p>

"Shut up , woman !" they screamed at the same time and continued their squabble .

"My , my . What a colourful choice of words , eh ?" Mira smiled , setting the muug in place .  
>Then Laxus picked the wrong time to pick a fight with her . The worst time . When she was hopping mad , you wouldn't want to .<p>

"I challenge you to a duel !" he shouted . "Sure ! Why not?" Lucy shouted back defiantly .

"Noooo !" the master shouted. "If you two want to fight , take it outside !" he shouted . "Sure !" the two replied and Lucy grew a pair of transclucent blue wings and flew out . Laxus humphed and stormed out .

"Lightning dragon's ROAR !" Laxus shouted . Lucy stood in front of the attack , not attempting to block . "What ? She's so dead ..." hushed murmurs were coming from the audience .

"Artificial ." Lucy said , smacking her lips . "Obviously lacrima ." she said , yawning . "Anything else ?" she asked , bored . Laxus was shocked . "Lightning dragon's wing slash !" he shouted . Lucy rolled her eyes . "Pain seal ." she said , slamming her palm on Laxus' shoulder . A bright red seal appeared on Laxus' shoulder . Laxus froze for a minute . Then he started howling in agony . Lucy chuckled . "Learnt your lesson ?" she asked . "Well ... I guess you can't reply , so I'll release you ." she said . "Pain seal release ." she said . Laxus got up , panting . "I'm still fine ." he huffed . "Great ! Hidden darkness ... invisibility shadow !" she hissed and disappeared suddenly , only to appear again with a knife against Laxus' neck . "Wha-what happened ?" the guild murmured . Then Lucy removed the knife and karate chopped Laxus' neck . He fainted .

"I win ."

The white haired girl's eyes turned a little less misty .

The figure in the shadows laughed evilly .

"I win , too ."  
>_<p>

And that's it ! Who wants to guess who the figure is ? Review !


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own FT

So , this is it . I may not be updating ... Not . Did I get you ? If I did not , forgive me for my lame sense of humor . Now back to the story !

"Erza , did you remember what happened on July 4th ?" Lucy asked . July 4th was the day when she was kicked out of the team .

"July 4th ... It's not clear . I was talking in the library to someone ... I don't know who , and ... that's all I remember . The rest is so fuzzy !" she said . "Then July 5th ?" she asked again . "I ... I remember I was fighting ... and ... it's all not clear . I remember Lisanna talking to me . And the rest is all ... I don't know ." Levy studied the book . "These symptoms are exactly like the symptoms from this potion called ' Fuzzy Control ' . Quite an accurate name , since it makes the victim's memories fuzzy for the two days after ingesting the potion . And it allows the person who gave the potion to the victim be able to control the victim for the days when his or her memores are fuzzy ." Levy looked up and said . "But who ?" Erza asked . "I have no idea . This potion was forbidden to be sold when twelve people started wrecking havoc in a town after ingesting the potion ." Levy said .

"Actually , my guess is Lisanna ." Lucy said . "But ... how ? And Lisanna has never been one to be so evil to control me to harm you ." Erza said . "Yes ! This potion is only usable by mages with an average above 8000 on the machine ." Levy added . "Is Lisanna that strong ?" Erza asked . "I don't think so . But do you remember how that time Juvia's magical powers increased drastically after Meredy-san said she wanted to kill Gray ? The power of love ! Lisanna must have been given something to make her powers increase , or a love potion !" Lucy said . "Oh , you're right !" Erza recalled . "That may be the answer ." Levy said .

"According to Mavis , she's under a love potion . Symptoms are that his or her eyes will change colour to purple and are clouded ." Lucy said . Levy quickly looked it up . "Okay . I found it . Well , this potion is called ' Forbidden Love ' . It is a love potion which allows the two victims who have ingested the potion to be madly in love with each other , hating others who they think seem like a threat and will have humongous increases of magical power . Unless faced by a stronger wizard , they will continue to fight the weaker wizard even after the opponent is dead . But there is one VERY bad thing ! When the victim's eyes are completely purple , he or she will be totally under the control of the person who gave him or her the potion ! There is no cure if the victim's eyes turn completely purple !" Levy said . Erza and Lucy gasped . "We must save her and Natsu immediately !"

They rushed to the guild . "Mira !" Lucy called out . "Yes ?" the barmaid asked . "Mira , could you come over to my dorm this evening , seven sharp ? And no , you cannot bring Lisanna ." Lucy said in a rush while reading Mira's toughts . "Ok then . No Liss , just you , me , Erza and Levy ." the barmaid nodded and said . "I'll be there !"

timeskip , seven in the evening

"Hi !" Mira said . She was dressed in a cute black shirt and a white pleated skirt . "Great ! You're here . Come in ." Lucy pushed her into the room and locked the door before placing a spell so no one could eavesdrop . "Well , Mira ..."

Aaaaand that's it . Short , I know , but now the action's almost starting . Read on to find out what they ask ! You would have probably guessed by now .


	6. Chapter 6

Hi , I'm back !

disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail . If I did , Natsu and Lucy would be together . Sorry all NaLu haters and NaLi shippers !

"Mira , has Lissana been acting weird these days ?" Levy asked . "Is she aggressive towards Elfman or you ?" Erza asked . "She's being slightly aggressive towards me and she doesn't come home !" Mira exclaimed . "She's always giving excuses not to come home and the only person she's not aggressive to is Natsu. And her eyes are clouded . Although it's clearing up ." She added . "Clearing up ? fuck ! Mira , we have to save her ! She's under a love potion and so is Natsu . Once her eyes totally clear up ... She'll be totally under control of the person who gave her the potion ." Levy told Mira . Lucy's jaw dropped . The usually mild mannered Levy saying ... Fuck ?! Mira's eyes widened . "But how should we save her ?" she asked . "We'll have to find out ."

time skip , 3p.m in the guild ...

"Haaaaappyyyyy !" Mira called out . "Yes , Mira ?" the exceed flew over towards the barmaid , only to be snatched up by her and being brought to Lucy's dorm in Fairy Hills .

"Hi , Happy . If I give you eight fish , will you answer a few questions and do something for us ?" Lucy asked with the oh-so-innocent look on her face . "Lushee's acting weird !" Happy shrieked . "She promised to buy me fiiiisssshhhhhh !" Lucy eyebrow twitched , a tick mark appearing on her forehead . "Happy , do you want to die ?" she asked , her eyes glinting dangerously . Happy shivered . "Aye ... I mean NO , sir !" he trembled comically . Lucy returned to normal instantly . "So ? Are you taking up the offer ?" Erza asked with the if-you-say-no-I-will-kill-you look . "Aye !" he shouted . "Is Natsu acting weird ?" Levy asked . "Aye ! He doesn't come home !" Happy replied . "And he doesn't speak to me ! He only speaks to Lisanna ... And he doesn't care about me anymore . He comes home at seven in the morning and he looks really tired and his eyes are blank ." Happy sobbed . "Don't cry , Happy . We just need you to ..."

A small figure flew in the dark night air quietly , following an unusually quiet pink haired boy . A buzzing sound came from the card he was holding . He pressed the button . "Lucy ?" he asked quietly . "Yes . Is Natsu in Hiromitsu town , Fukumisha Street 58 ?" Happy looked down at the boy . "Yes ." he said . "Great . Lisanna was there too . Follow him until you see the den behind the waterfall . We're behind the bamboo trees beside it . Be quick ." Lucy said . Happy blinked . "Okay ." he said and stuffed the card in his backpack and flew off .

"Lucy ! Erza ! Mira ! Levy !" he called out . "Shhh ... We can't have them knowing we're here ." the redhead said , shushing him as she came out from behind a tree . She beckoned for him to follow her to where the blonde , blunette and white haired lady were waiting .

"Happy , look ." Lucy pushed the blue exceed towards a dark spot behind some tall grass . "Look inside there ." she whispered , pointing towards the den . Happy could make out three people in the dim light inside the den . Two were tied up and struggling , most likely Natsu and Lisanna . But who was the third one ? Just then , Levy tapped Lucy's shoulder . "The only way to cure them after their eyes turn purple is to kill the person who set the potion ." Happy continued to peer through the grass . The third person was mixing something , most likely the love potion . He could make out the person cackle as he said something along the lines of "This...Last potion ... My control !" Happy gasped . A little too loudly . The person turned over . "Who's there ?" he shrieked . All of them gasped. Lucy quickly made a portal . "Portal to Fairy Hills , my room !" she chanted . A silverish grey portal appeared and they all stepped through it quickly as the portal closed behind them .

Back in Lucy's room ...

"Happy , what did you hear ?" Lucy asked . "The man said that after the last potion he gave them tonight , they would be totally under his control !" Happy sobbed . "Natsu ..." Lucy's eyes widened . "I'm sure this mage who's giving them the potion is a very strong mage ." she said . "We'll have to tell the guild tomorrow ." she added . Levy flipped through the book . "Making this potion needs death magic . An average mage cannot make this spell . It requires a higher level mage , probably stronger than Rogue and around Lucy's level . And it also needs a lot of dark thoughts - Anger and thoughts of revenge on a certain person are forms of dark thoughts ." she said . "And I think it's not Zeref . But who would possess such strong magical power who is not Zeref , me or Acnologia ?" Lucy pondered .


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own FT . And if I don't receive anymore reviews , I'm trashing this fic . I'm serious .

So , this is Chapter 7 . I hope you guys and gals like it .

"Attention , brats !" Makarov called out . " Minna ... We have something to tell you ..." Lucy started off . Levy swallowed hard and nodded . "Well , we need you guys to keep this secret from Natsu and Lisanna . Seeing that they are not here , this should be the perfect time to tell all of you ... That Natsu and Lisanna are permanently under a love potion ."

"NANI ?!"

Erza's eyebrow twitched . A tick appeared on her forehead . "SHUT UP ." she gritted her teeth and shouted . "Yes ma'am !" the guild shouted .

"So , people . We need you guys to gather here at 9pm TONIGHT . Why ? Because we will be showing you the den and conjuring a plan to defeat the user . But the user is ..." Lucy said .

"Zeref's father . His name is Zalos ." Levy continued . "He is 968 years old ."

"NANI ?!" "SHADDUP !" "Aye !"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip , 9pm in the guild~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Happy !"

"AYE !"

"Gajeel ."

"Gihee ."

"Me and Mira ."

"I'm here , darling ."

"Elfman !"

"MAN !"

"Raijinshuu . Laxus ."

"Yeah . I'm here . I'm a fairy ! Here . Here ! Here ! Here !"

"Master !"

"Right ."

"This is Team 1 . We will be going off to see what that evil man is up to ." Erza commanded . "Aye ..."

"Levy , Lucy , Socks and the rest will stay in the guild to protect the guild . They are Team 2 . Got it , people ?" She continued . "Aye..."

And so , they left .

With Team 1 ...

"Hush . Be quiet , Elfman ." Erza hissed . "Man ." Elfman said quietly and turned into his smallest form . A snake . "That's good ." Erza said as Elfman slithered quietly in the grass . "Yessss..." Elfman said/hissed . "I am the manliessssst ." He said . "Shut up ." Erza said . Happy flew at the front . The rest followed behind . Laxus looked too big . Evergreen looked like the glitter fairy pissed on her . Bickslow's dolls looked way too creepy . Freed was ... Well , he was normal . The most normal of the Raijinshuu . Mira was just wearing a black leotard . Erza was wearing a black turtleneck sweater and black jeans . Master was in his Titan form and looked like a moving boulder . They looked like a huge group of bandits .

"We're here ." Erza said . They all squatted down and peered throught the grass . "We can't really see him . But he's mixing something ." Evergreen said . "That's why we need to get closer ." Erza said . "How ? There's this 900m drop ... And that's a guess . And it's like 10m wide ." Laxus said . "Well ..."

With Team 2 ...

"Is there anyone , anyway ?" Lucy asked , getting herself a milkshake . She sipped on it as Bisca peered through her binoculars . "Nope . Nobody ." Lucy yawned . "This is getting boring . How about we go call up Sting and Rogue ?" Lucy asked . "Sure ."

"Helloooo !" Lucy screamed into the communications Lacrima . "Ouch ." Rogue muttered . "Wait . Isn't that Lucy ? The blonde chick with the huge racks ?" Sting asked sleepily , rubbing his eyes . "Sting , you're dead ." Lucy hissed . "Ok , do you guys want to come here ? We're pretty damn bored ." Lucy asked . "Why are you guys in the guild so late at night ?" Rogue asked , checking his digital alarm clock . It was 1am . "Oh , that ? Nah , you guys don't need to know ." Lucy said . "So , yes or no ?" she asked . Rogue was about to say no when Sting jumped out of his bed and covered Rogue's mouth . "Yes , yes , yes !" he shouted quicklly before Rogue ripped his hand off his mouth , his poker face replaced by a face filled with fury . Then he began to chase Sting around their bedroom comically . "Boys ..." Lucy sighed and turned off the lacrima .

With Team 1 again ...

"NANI ?!" everyone of them ALMOST shouted before Erza gave them the say-that-and-you-will-die look . Erza then summoned a whole lot of swords . Fifty long , big ones . Then she took one and stuck the pointy tip in the dirt . Then she waved her hand and all the swords fell in place in one long row , all held together by magic . "Walk on that ?" Gajeel gasped . "Oh , god . We could die ." was what everyone was thinking . Then Mira pulled out a rope . "Lucy thought we could use this ." she said . Then in five seconds , everyone was tied into one long human chain by the rope . "If we fall , we fall together ." Erza said . "NANI ?" everyone almost said . Then Erza gingerly stepped onto the first sword , relatively relieved when it didnt budge an inch .

Everyone crossed the bridge with Erza sweating a little becaused it had used up quite a lot of her magical power . She quickly released the swords and they fell into the rocky cravine . They waited for a thud . THere was none . "Oh my god , if we had fell down then ..." Mira gasped . "An endless pit ." Erza said calmly . "Now , follow me ."

They crept towards the entrance of the den , the loud waterfall covering the sound they made . "Gajreel , listen to what's he saying ." Erza commanded . Gajeel swallowed hard and crept nearer .

"Queen Of Light ... I will kill you ! Your mother ... Was killed by my own hands ! I will make sure that this world is tainted in darkness ! Corrupted ! There will be no heir to take your place as the Queen Of Light ! HAHAHAHAHA !" the man cackled while mixing a foul smelling potion . He dabbed it on a plant beside him and it immediately shriveled up and died . Then he cast a huge amount of death magic on it . "Just wait , Lucy Heartfilia , Mother Of The Stars ." he hissed and disappeared in a black mist , all his potions and he himself vanished , and the only remaining trace of him was the dead , shrivelled up plant . Gajeel gasped .

"Erza , his target is Lucy ."

Meanwhile , a single blond mage was partying away in the guild , not aware of the danger that was awaiting her ...


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own FT

"Lucy !" Erza shook the drunk girl frantically . "Lucy !" "Hmm ?" Lucy turned towards Erza and asked . "Someone get me lemonade ..." Lucy mumbled . Mira handed a tall glass of lemonade to Erza . "Lucy , get up !" after almost half an hour of shaking , Lucy got up .

"What ?" she asked . "He's aiming for ..."

"Who ?"

"You ."

"Wait ... me ?"

"Yes . You are the Queen of Light , Lucy ! He wants to kill you ." Mira explained . "Master ... Does he know about this ?" Lucy asked . "Yes ..." Lucy's eyes glinted with determination . "I'm taking him down ."

"Master ." Lucy called out . "Hmm ? Lucy ..." Makarov looked rather depressed . Lucy sighed . "Tonight , I'm taking him down ." she announced . "You can't . Lucy !" Makarov shouted . Lucy turned towards him . "Sorry , master ... I can't let him live . Even if it costs my life , I can't let him spread darkness ." she said apologetically , her fringe shadowing her eyes as she walked out . "For my parents' sake ... And for the world of magic's sake ... I will kill him ."

"Erza , Mira . Laxus , Gildarts ." she called out , her voice ringing with authority . "Tonight , we're taking him down ."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip , 10pm

Lucy stood in front of the man . "Zalord !" The man turned from mixing his potions . "Oh , my darling Lucy , Queen Of Light ." he acknowledged , creating a sphere of evil energy and discreetly mixing it with the other ingredients . Lucy's eyes narrowed . "Awnswer me . Why ? Why Natsu ? Why Lisanna ?" she asked . The mand did not awnswer . Instead , he poured the purplish black potion into a flask befoore pouring another green one inside .

"This , is a forbidden potion . It's called 'Dancer for Evil' ." he said , holding it up . "And this , is the potion I used to control your dear friend over there ." he pointed at Erza while holding up a transparent bottle filled with an orange potion . He uncorked the bottle and a sickenly sweet scent drifted out . "Stop fooling around !" Lucy hissed . "And this is the potion I used to control your dear friends there !" he pointed at the unconscious Lisanna and Natsu in the corner while holding up a sparkly pink potion . "And now that I've used them , they are of no use already . So , I'll finish them off ." he created a black sword out of nowhere and flung it towards them . "Light shield !" she shouted , waving her hand , creating ashield . RThe sword hit the shield and disappeared into black mist . "Zalord ! Your enemy is ME ! Not them ! Don't you dare lay a fucking finger on them !" she shouted . "Light blades !" she made a slicing motion and dozens of blades made of light were sent towards Zalord . He blocked with his dark shield .

"Not a scratch ." he laughed . Lucy didn't seem surprised . She used her finger to create a golden orb . She then flung the tiny orb of light towards the evil mage . It expanded , bigger and bigger until it engulfed the whole den . "Explosion of light !" when the explosion ceased , Zalord was slightly scratched , while the rest were all unharmed . He was angry , angry that someone could harm him . "Dark rain of death !" he shouted . Black piercing needles rained down from nowhere . Lucy summoned a shield . However , a few needles pierced her and Laxus . "Now you are injected with my deadly poison !" Zalord announced .

"Heaing water sphere ." Lucy placed small water spheres on the open wounds of hers and Laxus's and they dissolved into the wounds quickly , healing them almost immediately .

"3000 slashes of the elemental dragon !"

"Lightning dragon's roar !"

"Darkness sphere of evil !"

"Healing water ."

"Dance , my blades !"

"Dark dragon's roar !"

"Black poison slash !"

"Satan soul : Sitri . Sonic beam !"

"Twelve slices of the dark shadows !"

"Disassembly magic !"

All of them attacked furiously and unrelentlessly .

Soon , all of them were bleeding and wounded . Almost all of them were out of magic , except for Lucy and Zalord .

"Zalord ..."

"Daughter of Layla ..."

They attacked each other , with both of them using their roars .

"Roar of the celestial dragon !"

"Roar of the apocalypse dragon !"

Both roars hit each other and dispersed . Panting and tired , both stood up , with Lucy having a lot of blood trickling down her left thigh , her dress slightly torn , a bruised cheek and Zalord with a battered left eye and blood trickling down from his arm and forehead . A puddle of blood formed beneath them . Lucy knew that they were relatively equal and decided to try her new merging spell . She took out Cosmos's key and summoned her. She glared at Zalord . "And I , Lucy Heartfilia merge with Cosmo , the dragon of the stars !" she shouted , merging herself with Cosmo . "I summon the black dragon of the apocalypse , Acnologia !" Zalord shouted . He then merged himself with Acnologia . They fought and fought . It seemed like there was no end . "Cosmo , you may go home ." Lucy said and Cosmo disappeared . Lucy landed on her feet gently . Zalord still continued to attack her . However , Lucy was agile and was dodging the attacks with ease .

"This is useless ..." Lucy thought .

Then she suddenly thought about the last spell that had been given to her when the seal was lifted .

"The forbidden spell ..."

She went over to Erza , Laxus , Mira and Gildarts . "Sorry , guys . I have to kill him ." she whispered and kissed their foreheads before walking in front of Zalord .

She put her hands together and closed her eyes , as if she was praying .

"Oh , heavens , give me your power to wipe this evil off this holy land !"she shouted . The heavens seemed to have granted her promise and she was engulfed in a golden light .

She opened her eyes . Her eyes were now a golden colour and she seemed to be in a trance like state . She pointed her finger at Zalord .

"May you be consumed as coal upon the earth ,

May you shrink as dung upon a wall ,

And may you dry up as water in a pail ,

May you become as small as a linseed grain ,

And much smaller than the hip bone of an itchimite ,

And may you become so small that you become nothing !"

she chanted .

And Zalord started to howl as light consumed him .

Then he began to shrink .

And he dried up .

Then he bacame smaller and smaller and smaller that he became nothing .

He was dead . Lucy's mouth cracked into a small smile before she collapsed on the ground from the lack of magical power . She was dying and she knew it . But she knew that she had saved Natsu and Lisanna . Then she closed her eyes , prepared for death .

Natsu's and Lisanna's eyes flew open . The purple colour cracked and disappeared . Natsu shook his head . Then he saw Lucy .

"Lucy !" he shouted , running to her side .

"Na-Natsu ." she croaked , her hand reaching out to touch his face .

"Natsu ... I ... I've always l-loved you ..." she gasped from the lack of air .

"Me too ..." Natsu cried .

"D...Don't cry when I-I leave ... D-don't be sad ... I don't ... want you guys to b-be s-sad ... Tell the gu...ild I lo..love all of the-them ... An...and hel...p me thank Ma-master ... I'll al-always b-be wat...ching all of yo...u ..." Lucy whispered , gasping for air as she wiped the tears off Natsu's face .

"Luce , I love you ." he whispered as Lucy started to die .

"And you'll always be my queen ."

Lucy fell from his grasp and lay motionless on the cold stone floor .

Her body glowed in a soft blue glow and she disappeared .

"_You'll always be my queen ."_

**Do you guys want me to make a chapter about Lucy's funeral ? If you guys want to , then review !**


	9. The End Sequel ?

**I don't own FT**

**This isn't EXACTLY about a funeral . Just a small part about Natsu visiting Lucy's grave and a note .**

Seven years had passed since Lucy's death . On Lucy's birthday , Natsu placed the white roses on Lucy's grave . "Lucy ..." he murmured , touching the engravings on the cold marble .

_"She was The Queen of Light , Lucy Heartfilia , a mage of Fairy Tail , who sacrificed herself to save the world . We will always remember her ." _

_"She was a kind and caring girl , perhaps an angel sent from heaven to help us . And now she will rest peacefully for eternity ."_

_"Even the heavens are sad at the loss of such a selfless child ." Makarov had sighed , looking at the heavy rain . Just then , lightning flashed and the thunder roared ."But there will always be a rainbow after the storm . Her death has brought peace to all , and that is the rainbow ." Miraculously , the sky cleared , and in its place was an azure blue sky and a rainbow ._

Natsu recalled the time Master spoke those words .

_Everyone was sobbing . A tear had slid down his cheek then , but he wiped it away . "Don't cry when I go ... I don't want to see all of you sad ." Lucy's last words were etched in his mind . He would not cry . He would protect Fairy Tail for Lucy . He would not make Lucy regret choosing her decision . _

_"I won't cry , Luce . I won't cry for you . I will live for you . I won't make you regret it , Luce . Because you will always be my queen . I will follow your command ." he had told himself . "My one and only queen ." He could almost see Lucy smiling happily there , watching over them ._

He patted the gravestone . "Are you happy there , Luce ?" He asked . "Happy birthday ." he smiled and said . "I never really got a chance to love you . I just realised then , you know ? When I saw you dying ... No . When I saw you becoming an angel , I realised . It wasn't easy . To suddenly realise you love someone and that someone is dying in front of you . But I knew , I knew I couldn't stop it . So I will always respect your decision . I won't make you sad . I hope you're living happily up there , and when you are happy , I will always be happy ." he said . "Goodbye , Luce . I'll see you next month ." ( Natsu visits Lucy's grave once a month to clean it from weeds and talk to her ) He stood up and left , smiling widely .

**And that's it ! This story is ending here , and if you want me to continue , PM me or review ! If I get 15 reviews or PMs , I will make a sequel where Lucy comes back from the dead and all she remembers is the name Natsu . So , bye !**


End file.
